Evaluation of potential changes in t1 and t2 obtained during initiation of NFRH analogue therapy. Mri data obtained at time 0 and 4 days using rectal coils is currently being analysed for 3 patients. Depending on outcome [signal/noise ratios] additional patients will be studied using different pulse sequences.